


Welcome to Stowe House

by theianitor



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Boarding School, No Plot/Plotless, Not Shippy, introductions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 10:34:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18444791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theianitor/pseuds/theianitor
Summary: Sebastian, Marcus, and Jev get the introductory tour of Stowe House, meeting a few of the other tenants and getting a hint of what life at Silverstone University is going to be like.





	Welcome to Stowe House

**Author's Note:**

> This was written way the f*ck back in the beginning of 2016, the latest edit being almost three years to the day today. With a kick in the rear from a friend, it's time to get it out the door. It was meant to be part of a longer thing (which was intended to be shippy and yeah, I know the "no ships" loses you views...), but I feel this is a good introduction that can stand on it's own too, and I hope you guys like it. :)

“New tenants! Please wait outside!”

Sebastian read the note taped to the glass on the door and looked up at the house. It was all reddish brick walls and looked old, but well kept. The bright white window frames felt like a modern addition, and he counted four floors in total. On his way around to the door he had seen some of the windows were open. Music was pouring out of one room. He shifted from one foot to the other, stretching his legs. It had been a long trip to Silverstone, all flights and taxis and hurrying; he felt a little stiff and tired. He spotted someone coming from the parking lot, heading towards him. He looked around Sebastian’s age, but taller and with a more angular face. His hair was bright blonde and he was carrying a hockey trunk slung over one shoulder. He came to a stop at the door, eyes scanning the message. Then he looked over at Sebastian.

“New here too?” Sebastian nodded and held out his hand.

“Sebastian Vettel.” The blonde boy shook hands and smiled.

“Marcus. Have you waited long?” He spoke with an accent Sebastian couldn’t quite place.

“No I just got here.” They both looked up at the house and stopped talking. Marcus put his bag down on the ground and stretched his back with a little cracking sound.

They had been quiet for just long enough that Sebastian was starting to feel uncomfortable when a third boy appeared. He was quite skinny, with brown hair and a smattering of stubble on his chin and jaw. His sunglasses looked expensive and he was pulling a suitcase on wheels behind him. Ignoring the other two, he walked straight up to the door and pulled the handle. He looked surprised that it didn’t open.

“It’s locked,” Sebastian said, trying not to snicker at the look of utter indignation on the boy’s face.

“Thank you, I noticed. When can we get in?”

“No idea. I’m Marcus,” Marcus said, holding his hand out. The other boy took it.

“Jean-Eric,” he said shortly. Sebastian didn’t offer to shake hands, but nodded at him.

“Sebastian.”

Jean-Eric looked like he was about to say something when a voice shouted from around the corner of the house.

“Oi, Kimi! How many times have I told you you’re not allowed to smoke in the building?!”

There was a murmured response, and the young man who had shouted came around the corner muttering something that sounded like “fucking wanker” under his breath. He looked up, noticed the three people outside the door, and schooled his features into a polite smile.

“New tenants? Hi, I’m Paul di Resta.” They all shook hands and introduced themselves. Paul was kind of broad over the shoulders, he had an athletic look to him and his handshake was very firm.

“Welcome to Stowe House. I’m responsible for keys and the like around here, so if you have any questions or problems you come talk to me. I’m gonna give you the short tour, introduce you around, and then you can get settled. There’s an introductory party tomorrow that all the first years are invited to, so you don’t want to miss that... let’s get started then.” He spoke quickly, as if he was a little nervous – or as if he’d said this speech before and just wanted to get it out of the way. He unlocked the door and let them in.

“We’ll start at the top, so you can leave your luggage here.”

There was a stairway to the right of the entrance and he started climbing his way up. Sebastian, Marcus and Jean-Eric untangled themselves from their luggage and hurried to follow him up. By the time they were at the top they were all slightly out of breath.

“You get used to it,” Paul smiled encouragingly.

They were on a landing with a corridor straight ahead and a door that seemed to lead out to a small balcony at the end of it. There were three apartment doors on the left and two on the right.

“Right, top floor. The one at the end there is...” he took out a folded piece of paper and checked his jotted notes. “Jean-Eric. Luck of the draw on that one, yeah?” He smiled. Jean-Eric didn’t return it.

“Well, you’re next to me, and right here is Romain. Across from you is Lewis, and the last one is just storage – you all get a storage area, either here or in the basement. You’re responsible for your own keys to those, and if you lose the key we cut the lock for you. The balcony is free to use for smoking and such, not for barbecues though!”

Marcus looked at the tiny balcony and thought anyone would be crazy to try to fit a barbecue out there.

“Trust me, people have tried,” Paul said, reading the skeptical look on his face. “Third floor, let’s go.”

He walked down the stairs. As they came to the next floor, there was a tall, lanky young man waiting to go up the stairs. He had a mop of fluffy, light brown hair and looked pissed off about something.

“Paul!” He said when they came down. “Tell him to stop playing that shit so fucking loud, it is horrible!” He had a very heavy French accent.

“Yes, yes, I will. But he is allowed to play music until ten, you know...” The other boy’s eyes flashed.

“Not this kind of shit with the window open!” He said something more in French which Paul either didn’t understand or just simply ignored.

“The rules don’t say anything about taste, Romain,” he said in a tired voice. “I’ll tell him, but I’m not making any promises.” Romain stalked up the stairs.

“Right... third floor,” Paul said, getting back to his train of thought. “This is the community area.” On the left was a larger, open room with several tables and chairs. There was a counter with a microwave oven, a basic coffee maker, and a water boiler on it. There was also what looked like a fridge and a freezer. There was a sofa, two armchairs and an old TV at the other end of the room. Two people were sitting at one of the tables with books and notes strewn in front of them.

“That would be Jenson and Hu-... Nico, both from the second floor.”

“O’hoy, newbies!” The one who had been introduced as Jenson said, saluting them. “Top tip for you: don’t ever take bloody French.” Marcus and Sebastian snickered, Jean-Eric looked a little offended. The other boy didn’t say anything, but raised his chin in greeting at them and then returned to his notes.

“You can do basic cooking in here,” Paul said, pointing to the kitchen equipment. “Each room has one hotplate and a small sink so if you prefer to eat in your room, you can... but usually we eat here, or in the main kitchen, on the first floor. This is also where you can just hang out, study and watch TV and such.”

Sebastian and Marcus both looked around the area as Paul explained it, Jean-Eric stayed in the corridor. At the end of the hall there was the same type of balcony as on the floor above, and across from the rec-area there was a door that looked sturdier than the ones to the apartments. There was a sign on it reading “storage”, and below someone had taped up a piece of paper that read “Räikkönen”.

“Oh yeah, that’s Kimi’s room,” Paul said as he saw Jean-Eric looking at the note.

“Someone lives in the storage..?” Sebastian asked hesitantly.

“Yeah. Well it’s not storage any more, his apartment is the storage upstairs. He’s in third year and...” Paul stopped himself. “Never mind. Second floor.” He guided them back to the stairs.

They came down onto a floor that looked exactly like the fourth. There was loud, thumping music coming from the door directly to their left.

“Excuse me.” Paul went over to the door and knocked on it. There was no response, but Sebastian doubted whether there was even anyone in there, the music was so loud. Paul sighed and tried the handle.

The door was unlocked.

He threw it open wide and they were treated to what could only be described as an audial carpet-bombing; angry guitars, heavy drums, and somebody was gratingly screaming out unintelligible lyrics.

“DAN!” Paul shouted through the noise. The music was instantly turned down to a more tolerable level.

“Sorry mate, kinda got lost in it...” a voice said from inside the room. From where they were standing, they could only see a small hall, but there was an Australian flag pinned to the inside of the door.

“Yeah well you’re pissing Romain off, so keep it down would you?”

“Alright, alright. Sorry.”

“Sorry ‘bout that,” Paul said, turning back to Sebastian, Marcus, and Jean-Eric. “It’s not usually that bad, but like I said, if anything is bothering you you can always come to me with it.” He consulted his piece of paper again.

“So this is Dan.” He indicated the door he had just closed. “In the middle there is Marcus, then Jenson’s down the end. Across from him is Sebastian, and next to you is Hulk.” He pointed the doors out as he spoke and Marcus and Sebastian nodded.

“Hulk?” Jean-Eric asked when Paul got to the last apartment.

“Sorry, Nico.” He pointed to the ceiling to indicate that it was the person they had seen upstairs. “It’s just a nickname. Alright, first floor next.”

They came back down to where their luggage was just as someone was coming in. It was a shorter man with dark hair, which was sticking out from under a black cap turned backwards. He was wearing a bright red hoodie and had sunglasses on. A couple of days’ worth of stubble darkened his jaw.

“Hola,” he said shortly to Paul and started up the stairs.

“Oi, who gave you a key?” The man didn’t stop but kept talking as he went up.

“Who do you think?”

“Well tell him to take it back!” Paul called after him. They heard the hoodie-wearer laughing from above.

“Useless...” Paul muttered through gritted teeth, and then seemed to remember he had new students in tow. “Eh... so, the first floor,” he said hurriedly. “Main kitchen. So stove, oven, dishwasher, all that stuff. Fridge, freezer, freezebox.” He pointed to the items as he spoke. “Clean up after yourself, the cleaning schedule is on the wall over there – there are penalties for not cleaning, so you want to stick to it.” There was a hint of warning in his voice.

“Trash schedule is next to it. If you leave stuff out and stink up the place, you can be chucked out, so... just keep it tidy. The little room at the end there is the laundry, there’s two machines and a dryer. Same goes for that, keep it tidy. The booking’s inside.”

The kitchen was bright and clean, and there were two tables by the windows. Marcus supposed most meals were taken in the rec-area. They walked back to their luggage. Sebastian noted a row of post-boxes that he’d missed when they first came in. There was also a heavy-looking red door, which Paul pointed to.

“Down there is the basement. Storage rooms, boiler, that sort of stuff. You probably won’t need to go down there much. Here are your keys...” he fished out three keys, each with a little black tag with a silver S on it. On the back of the tags were the numbers of their apartments.

“... so... yeah. You’ll find a folder with the house rules in your apartment. The really short version is that the room comes with base furnishings that you’re free to move, or put in the storage, but you can’t get rid of it. Keep quiet after ten and before seven. And if you have any questions, just ask.”

They gathered up their bags and Paul shook their hands in turn again.

“Welcome to Silverstone University, and to Stowe House.”

\- The End -

**Author's Note:**

> All in good fun, as per usual! :)  
> Thanks for the read! <3


End file.
